AC II Los hermanos Auditore
by ZAAMEI
Summary: En esta historia se relata qué hubiera pasado si Federico, al igual que Ezio, se hubiera escapado y viviera la misma vida de asesino que su hermano.
1. Chapter I: Introducción

_**AC II Fanfic**_

* * *

Este capítulo será algo más corto de lo que me habría gustado. Pero si lo encajaba con las otras partes sería más largo de lo que nos habría gustado.

Esta historia explica que habría pasado si Federico se hubiera salvado junto a Ezio.

Disfruten el cap!

* * *

CAP 1

Llegué a casa. Estaba agotado. Apenas podía sentir las piernas del cansancio. Aunque claro, saltando de tejado en tejado, era normal. Llamé a la puerta, mas no obtuve respuesta.

-¿Padre?- dije. Abrí la puerta, y no podía creer lo que me decían mis ojos. Todos los muebles, sillas y mesas, estaban tiradas en el suelo. Había libros, y documentos esparcidos por toda la habitación. Pude sentir a alguien detrás mía, a punto de darme con algo en la nuca. Esquivé el golpe, y no podía creer quién había intentado dejarme inconsciente. Era Annetta, nuestra criada.

-¡Annetta!

-¡Oh, Messer Ezio! ¡Cuánto lo siento, pensaba que era usted uno de los guardias!- ¿Guardias? ¿Qué quería decir con eso?

-Annetta, ¿qué ha pasado aquí?

-Vinieron unos guardias preguntando por usted, sus hermanos y su padre. ¡Se los han llevado!

-¿A todos? Y Claudia y Madre, ¿están bien?

-Sí, por suerte no les hicieron nada a ellas.

-Está bien, iré a buscar a mis hermanos y a Padre.- Pero, al salir de aquella desordenada habitación, vi aparecer a Federico por la puerta.

* * *

 _Ya sé, ya sé. Muy corto. Don't kill us plz._

 _Comentad si os gusta la idea y si quereis continuación._

 _ZAAMEI cambio y corto_

 _;3_


	2. Chapter II: Sorpresa

_**AC II Fanfic Cap II**_

* * *

 _No se si habéis llegado a este fanfic por suerte o por que os gustó la idea del capítulo anterior... Sea lo que sea ¡Gracias por visitarlo!_

 _Recordar dejar en los comentarios que tal os ha parecido mas lo mas importante. ¡Disfrutadlo mucho!_

* * *

Cap II

-¡Federico!- grité, de la emoción.-¡Se suponía que te habían capturado!

-¿Cómo? ¿Quién me va a capturar?

-Annetta me acaba de decir que os habían capturado a ti, a Padre y a Petruccio.

-¿Qué?- dijo él, con voz alta.-¿A dónde se los han llevado?- dijo con la misma cara de sorpresa que se me puso cuando me lo dijo Annetta. Entonces, una mano me tocó el hombro derecho. Era Annetta.

-Messer Ezio, no me había dejado terminar. Le iba a decir que sólo se han llevado a su padre y a su hermano menor.

-Oh, disculpa Annetta, estaba alterado.

-Ezio- dijo Federico-,¿sabes a dónde se los han llevado?

-Al Palacio de la Señoría, ¡al calabozo!- dijo Annetta.

-Y Claudia y Madre, ¿están bien?- dijo él.

-Chicos, estamos aquí.- dijo una voz débil. Era Claudia.

-¡Claudia, Madre!- grité del alivio. Las dos estaban sentadas encima de un baúl. Fui hacia ellas, y Claudia no dudó en venir a abrazarme.

-¿Estáis bien?- dije.

-Yo sí. Pero, nuestra madre... Mi madre se encontraba sentada con las piernas cruzadas, con la mirada perdida.

-Aquí no están seguras.- dije con firmeza.- Annetta, ¿puedes llevarlas a algún lugar seguro?

-¡Sí! ¡A casa de mi hermana!- dijo. Cuando me giré, Federico fue corriendo a verlas.

-Claudia, ¿os han hecho daño?

-No. Pero temo que se lo hagan a Padre y a Petruccio...

-Tranquila, iremos a por ellos.- dije.

-No, Ezio. Tú te vas con Claudia y Madre con la hermana de Annetta.

-¿Cómo?- dije, sorprendido.

-Tú no vas a ir a por ellos.

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo? Pienso ir a por ellos.

-Tranquilo, joven guerrero- dijo riendo-, ya pelearás en su momento.

-Está bien- le dije-, me las llevaré.- Aunque no cabía duda de que iba a ir a hablar con Padre en cuanto él se fuera...

* * *

 _Que os ha parecido. ¿Demasiado corto? ¿ O esta bien así? Estoy sudando... ¡ME PICA EL PIE!_

 _Bueno mejor paro ya. Decid que tal os ha parecido. Ideas.. ¡y si queréis continuación!_

 _ZAAMEI cambio y corto_


	3. Chapter III: Búsqueda

_**Cap III**_

 _¡Tercer capítulo por fin! Sentimos no haber subido ayer. Estuvimos muy ocupados._

 _Este capítulo será corto otra vez(al final nos suicidaremos antes de que nos matéis tan cortos los caps) pero DON'T WORRY como se dice en inglés. El próximo será mas largo._

 _Lo de siempre. ha disfrutad la lectura. JEJE_

* * *

-Me voy.- dijo Federico.- Ezio, haz lo que te he dicho.

-Está bien.- dije, con cara de desilusión.

-Nos vemos en casa de la hermana de Annetta. Annetta, ¿dónde reside tu hermana?

-En la Rosa en Flor.

-De acuerdo. Ezio, nos vemos allí.

-Vale.- dije. Federico salió corriendo de casa directo al Palacio de la Señoría. Esperé a que se alejara lo suficiente.

-Vamos a ver, Claudia, Annetta...

-Vas a ir a por Padre y Petruccio, ¿a que si?- dijo Claudia sonriendo.

-¿Cómo lo...?

-Tranquilo, no diremos nada. Vamos, rápido. ¿O es que quieres que Federico llegue antes que tú?

-Claro que no.- dije.- Annetta, ¿puedes llevarlas tú a casa de tu hermana?

-Por supuesto.- dijo ella.

-Entonces, me iré.- Salí corriendo de aquel cuarto aun así teniendo un gigantesco dolor de piernas. Corría y corría. No podía parar, pensando que en la meta de esta carrera estarían mi padre y mi hermano a saber cómo. Giré la calle y me encontré con lo único que no quería ver en esos instantes. Eran amigos de Vieri. Me escondí en un carro de paja para desaparecer de su campo de visión. Menos mal que no me vieron, sino tendría que dejarme los nudillos en otra pelea con sus amigos.

Me acerqué a la pared exterior de una casa un poco destartalada. Empecé agarrándome a un trozo de piedra que se encontraba salido. Después, di un salto a la cornisa de una ventana. Tenía los dedos de las manos destrozados. Seguí escalando hasta que llegué al borde el tejado. Di un pequeño empujón, subiéndome de un salto a aquel tejado hecho con tablas de madera. Me encontraba a dos metros de una ventana que estaba situada en una de las paredes del Palacio. Cuando me disponía a dar un salto para agarrarme a la ventana, escuché unas palabras que me paralizaron las piernas por unos instantes:

-¡El joven Federico Auditore, hijo de Giovanni y María Auditore, ha muerto!

* * *

 _QUE OS HA PARECIDO. ¿Intrigante? ¿Aburrido? ¿Etc? ... DECIDLO EN LOS COMENTS ;3_

 _Como ya os hemos dicho al beginning de la historia seria corto. Pero el cap IV será mas largo (esperamos) ¡Esperemos que halláis disfrutado esta corta experiencia!_

 _¡ZAAMEI cambio y corto!_


	4. Chapter IV: Herencia

_**Cap IV**_

* * *

 _¡_ _COMO OS PROMETIMOS! Este capítulo será un poco más largo que los demás :D. El próximo cap lo subiremos para navidad. (como regalito ;3)_

 _Lo de siempre. ¡DISFRUTAD EL CAPÍTULO!_

* * *

-¿Cómo?- dije en voz alta. No podía creérmelo. ¿Federico estaba muerto? No me lo podía creer. Tuve que seguir adelante, aunque con el ánimo por los suelos. La pena invadió mi corazón. Cogí carrerilla, y di un salto hacia aquella ventana. Me agarré con fuerza, y empecé a escalar para arriba. Me agarraba a todo lo que me fuese de ayuda para poder subir. No sabía qué podría encontrarme allí, si una gran tropa de soldados esperándome, o una terraza vacía, sin vida. Cuando llegué, me encontré sólo con tres guardias. No quería hacerles daño. Además, ellos tenían espadas y yo solo contaba con mis manos. Me escondí detrás de una columna para que uno de ellos no me viera. Los pasé sin dificultad alguna. Subí una escalera de madera que llevaba a la terraza de arriba. Esta vez si había más guardias.

-¡Eh!- gritó uno de ellos. Me escondí detrás de una columna rápidamente.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo su compañero.

-Me ha parecido ver algo. O a alguien.

-Será un pájaro.

-No, creo que era una persona.- Escuché los pasos que se acercaban a mi. Estaba muy asustado. Miré a la derecha, y vi cuatro palomas que estaban picoteando algo del suelo. A unos pasos hacia el frente, tenía una piedra que podía lanzársela para que se fueran. Y eso hice. Cogí la piedra, y, cuando el guardia estaba a punto de descubrirme, se la lancé a las palomas. Las palomas salieron volando.

-¡Ah!- gritó aquel guardia del susto.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- le dijo su compañero.

-¡Malditas ratas con alas!- gritó.

-¿Has encontrado a la "persona" que te había parecido ver?- dijo con tono sarcástico.

-Bah, es igual.- Esperé a que se alejaran para poder acercarme lo suficiente a una torre en la que se encontraban mi padre y mi hermano. Cuando llegué, empecé a escalar. Cuando me faltaba poco para llegar, di un salto, agarrándome con fuerza a la cornisa de la ventana. Subí un poco más, hasta tener la ventana justo enfrente mía. Estaba muy bien agarrado a ella.

-Padre.- susurré en voz baja. Una figura negra empezó a clarearse cuanto mas se acercaba a la ventana. Era mi padre.

-¡Ezio! ¡Menos mal que estás a salvo! ¿Y tu madre, Claudia y Federico? ¿Están bien?

-Madre y Claudia están bien, pero Federico... Pero, ¿y usted Padre? ¿Y Petruccio?

-No puede ser...- dijo, entristecido por la situación.- Me han dado una paliza pero estoy bien. Petruccio está dormido.

-Madre y Claudia están con Annetta.

-Perfecto.

-Un momento, ¿usted sabía que iba a pasar esto?

-No como ha sucedido.

-¿Qué quiere decir?

-No importa. No hay tiempo. Debes volver a casa. Usa tu don para encontrar una sala secreta que hay en mi despacho. Dentro encontrarás un baúl. Coge todo lo que

haya allí.

-Sí.- dije, atento a todas y cada una de sus palabras. Tenía los dedos destrozados, estaba al límite.

-Entre esas cosas hay una carta y algunos documentos. Bien, necesito que se los lleves a messer Uberto.

-Está bien. Dígame una cosa Padre, ¿están los Pazzi detrás de todo esto?- pregunté. Pero a mi padre no le dio tiempo a responderme. Unos guardias acababan de entrar por la puerta del calabozo.

-Vete Ezio ¡Vete ya!- gritó. Aproveché que tenía un montón de paja justamente en el suelo. Me solté de los barrotes y caí en picado para abajo. Estaba a una altura considerable.

Caí de espaldas en la paja. Parecía que mis dedos me agradecieran haberme soltado de aquellos negros barrotes.

Llegué a casa. Tanto Claudia, Annetta y mi madre no estaban allí. La habitación parecía vacía, sin vida. Me puse en medio de la habitación, intentando no pisar nada que fuera de utilidad. Usé mi "don" y encontré una pared que podía moverse para abajo. Detrás de esa pared se encontraba un pequeño cuarto que, además de tener dos estanterías a los lados, tenía un cofre al final. Me acerqué a él y lo abrí. Dentro había un traje blanco que me llamó la atención.

-¿Tengo que ponerme esto?- dije en voz alta. Mi padre dijo que cogiera todo. Así que decidí ponérmelo. El traje me quedaba estupendamente. Cogí todos los papeles que había dentro de aquel baúl. También cogí una especie de brazal

que llevaba dentro una cuchilla y un papel enrollado. Me sorprendió encontrarme una espada también. La cogí además del brazal y la cuchilla y la envainé en un apartado del traje. Salí de la habitación con todo lo que debía llevar.

Al salir del despacho, dos guardias se acercaron a mí. Llevaban una espada cada uno.

-Aquí está el traidor!

-¿Cómo que traidor? ¿Y qué hacéis con esas espadas? ¿No me ibais a arrestar?

-No- dijo uno de ellos-, vamos a matarte.

-Pues tendréis que esforzaros un poco.- dije, mientras que sacaba mi espada.

* * *

 _¿Que tal? ¿Os ha dejado en intriga?_ ( ͡⊙ ͜ʖ ͡⊙) _Comentad que os ha parecido! ;3 Y ya sabeis ¡EL PRÓXIMO CAP DE REGALO PARA NAVIDADES!_

 _ZAAMEI cambio y corto! ;3_


	5. Chapter V: Absolución

¡Aquí tenéis el cap V! Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo a la serie ;3 Y por ser Navidad... ¡Vamos a subir ya el cap VI!

Espero que disfrutéis mucho el capítulo!

* * *

Cap V

Cuando uno de los guardias fue a atacarme, lo esquivé y le hice un corte en la pierna. Cuando el otro se disponía a darme con su afilada arma, le corté el ataque con la mía, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio, dándome la oportunidad de acabar con él. Segundos después, su compañero casi me hizo un corte donde yo se lo había hecho. Pero conseguí esquivarlo y acabé con él tal y como hice con su compañero. Me sentía mal por aquellos hombres. Pero eran ellos o yo. Salí a la calle en dirección a la casa de messer Uberto. Iba tan rápido que no me di cuenta que a los dos minutos de estar corriendo, llevaba a varios hombre de Vieri persiguiéndome.

-¡Dejadme en paz! ¡No quiero haceros daño!- les grité mientras corría. Como seguían detrás mía, tuve que despistarlos para poder escaparme de ellos. Cuando me faltaban pocos metros para llegar a la casa de messer Uberto, dos guardias empezaron a seguirme. Me llevó su tiempo despistarlos. Pero lo conseguí. Llegué a mi destino y empecé a tocar la puerta desesperadamente. El hombre no tardó mucho en abrir la puerta.

-¿Ezio Auditore?- dijo.- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí a estas horas de la noche?- Tenía la boca seca. Me costaba respirar. -Verá...- dije, jadeando.- Han encarcelado a mi padre y a mi hermano Petruccio. Mi padre me dijo que le entregara esto. Le entregué aquellos documentos excepto el papel que estaba dentro del brazal junto a la cuchilla. El hombre suspiró mientras leía la carta.

-Ezio, esto no ha sido más que un malentendido.

-¿Está usted seguro?- pregunté.

-Por supuesto. Mañana lo aclararé todo.

-¿Cómo lo hará?

-Dentro de la carta hay pruebas de una conspiración contra tu familia y la ciudad. Como te he dicho, mañana los entregaré y los liberarán.

-De acuerdo. Muchas gracias messer Uberto.

-Ezio, ¿quieres quedarte esta noche en mi casa?

-Oh, no. Muchas gracias pero he de irme.

-Está bien. Pero ten cuidado Ezio.

-Sí. Le veré mañana en la piazza.- dije. El hombre se despidió de mí y cerró la puerta. Esperé a que amaneciera para ir al lugar donde tendría lugar el juicio. Cuando faltaban pocos minutos para el juicio, mientras estaba sentado, escuché una voz que no creí volver a escuchar en mi vida. Era Federico.

-¿Ezio?- dijo. Me giré para ver quién había pronunciado mi nombre.

-¡Federico!- grité. No pude evitar abrazarlo.- ¡Creí que estabas muerto!

-¿Pero qué dices? ¡Yo creía que tú estabas muerto! Oí a alguien gritarlo.

-¡Eso mismo escuché! ¡Pero era de ti!- dije. No me lo podía creer.

-Lo bueno es que estamos bien. ¿Qué haces con el traje puesto?

-¿Esto? ¿Y por qué lo llamas "el traje"? ¿Sabías de su existencia?

-Bueno, no vamos a entrar en ese tema.- dijo.- ¿Tienes el brazal y la cuchilla?

-Sí. Y también le he entregado los documentos a...- No pude terminar la frase porque un hombre gritó:

-¡Vengan a la absolución de Giovanni Auditore y Petruccio Auditore!

-Tenemos que ir.- le dije a Federico.

-Sí. Pero... no te bajes la capucha.

-Está bien. - Nos acercamos a la plaza donde tendría lugar el juicio. Gente, demasiada gente, se encontraba insultando a mi padre, despreciándolos a los dos. Me entraron ganas de mandarlos a callar a todos.

-Giovanni Auditore, tanto tú como tus hijos estáis acusados de traición. ¿Tienes alguna prueba para demostrar lo contrario?

-¡Sí!- gritó mi padre furioso.- ¡Los documentos que te entregaron anoche!

-Me temo que yo no tengo dichos documentos.- dijo Uberto, el cuál se encontraba a pocos metros de ellos. Tanto mi padre como mi hermano, tenían una cuerda atada al cuello. Estaban colocados encima de una tabla de madera que se movía si alguien movía una palanca que se encontraba a pocos metros de ella. Me estaba empezando a cabrear.

-¡Está mintiendo!- grité con todas mis fuerzas. Pero eso no bastó para superar todos los gritos de la gente. Aproveché que Federico miraba a unos guardias para acercarme. Al no

existir pruebas que demuestren que tanto tú como tu familia no sois unos traidores, me veo obligado a sentenciaros a ti y a tu hijo con la pena de muerte.

-¡Aquí tú eres el traidor! Puede que hoy nos quites la vida, pero hay una persona que te la quitará a ti... ¡Lo juro!Entonces, el mundo se me vino abajo cuando el guardia tiró de la palanca.

* * *

¿Qué tal? Si os ha dejado con intriga, tranquilos! Ahora váis a tener el cap VI!

ZAAMEI os desea FELIZ NAVIDAD!

ZAAMEI cambio y corto ;3


	6. Chapter VI: Escapatoria

Lo prometido es deuda! Aquí tenéis el Cap VI por Navidad!

Espero que disfrutéis el capítulo!

* * *

-¡No! ¡Padre!- Empecé a correr, empujando a todo lo que estuviera delante mía.

-¡Ezio!- me gritó Federico.

-¡Atrapad al chico! ¡Es el hijo del traidor!

-¡No te atrevas a hablar así de mi padre!

-¡TE MATARÉ POR LO QUE HAS HECHO!- Unos guardias me agarraron de los brazos. No me costó mucho librarme de ellos. Entonces, saqué mi espada. Uno de ellos, con de un golpe, lanzó mi espada por los aires. Estaba desarmado.

-¡Ezio!- volvió a gritar Federico. Se acercó a mí corriendo. Me agarró del brazo y echó a correr. -¡Tenemos que irnos!

Me solté de él y empecé a correr detrás suya. Más de cinco guardias con hachas y una gran armadura nos seguían. Esos no eran el tipo de guardias con los que me enfrenté al salir del despacho de mi padre. Incluso hombres de Vieri nos seguían. Aquello era una pesadilla. Federico y yo empezamos a escalar una casa para escapar de nuestros perseguidores. Éstos empezaron a tirarnos piedras para derrumbarnos. Una me dio en una mano e hizo que me resbalara un poco pero conseguí recuperar la estabilidad.

Cuando me faltaba poco para llegar al tejado, mi hermano ya se encontraba en él. Me ofreció la mano cuando casi estaba arriba. La acepté y él tiró de mí. Nos habíamos librado de los que tenían una armadura pesada. Pero los otros no dudaron en subir por unas escaleras que había en la pared de al lado.

-¡Tenemos que seguir!- gritó.

-Seguimos corriendo hasta que llegamos a una plaza en la cuál no podíamos avanzar. Estaban los hombres de Vieri y tanto Federico como yo estábamos desarmados. Me cogió del brazo y me dijo:

-¡Salta!- Federico cogió carrerilla y saltó una valla, cayendo de cabeza al mar. Estábamos a considerable altura, pero saltó sin dudarlo. Miré para atrás. Los guardias se estaban acercando y los hombres de Vieri me habían visto. Tenía que saltar yo también. Cogí toda la carrerilla que pude y salté la valla cayendo de cabeza en el agua. No podía creer lo que había hecho. Empecé a subir y noté que Federico no estaba cerca mía. Cuando emergí, lo vi en una calle que daba justo a unas grandes escaleras. Empecé a nadar hasta él. Cuando llegué, me dijo:

-Si que has tardado.

-Lo siento.- dije.- No puedo creer lo que ha pasado en tan poco tiempo.

-Yo tampoco. Pero no puedes venirte abajo. Tienes que seguir conmigo.- Cuando estábamos en una pequeña plaza, Annetta vino corriendo hacia nosotros.

-¡Messer Ezio! Lo he estado buscando por todas partes.

-Annetta... Lo siento... He hecho todo lo que he podido pero...

-No se preocupe. Pero deben venir conmigo, ¡tenemos que sacarlos a los dos de las calles!

-Está bien pero... ¿Cómo están mi madre y mi hermana?

-Están a salvo.

-¿Dónde están?

-Acompáñenme.

-No. Es muy peligroso.

-Dinos dónde se encuentran y nos reuniremos con ellas.- intervino Federico.

-Donde le dije. En casa de mi hermana. Al norte del Duomo.

-De acuerdo. Nos vemos allí.- Annetta se fue corriendo.

Federico y yo nos pusimos a andar con mil ojos hasta la casa de la hermana de Annetta.

-Ezio...- dijo Federico cuando faltaba poco para llegar.

-Sí.

-¿Me puedes explicar qué hacía al lado de la plaza donde han ejecutado a Padre y a Petruccio? ¿No se suponía que te mandé a casa de la hermana de Annetta?

-Verás...- No me dio tiempo a terminar la frase. Unos guardias gritaron nuestros nombres y empezaron a correr detrás nuestra.

-Luego me lo contarás. Ahora, ¡corre!- Federico y yo empezamos a correr.

-¡Son muchos! ¡Tenemos que separarnos!- me dijo mientras corríamos.- ¡Nos vemos en casa de la hermana de Annetta!

-¡Está bien!- dije. Justo cuando una calle estaba a punto de terminar, salté un cesto con manzanas que había en el suelo. Yo fui por el camino de la derecha y Federico por el de la izquierda. Nos seguían cinco guardias. Tres fueron a por mí y dos a por mi hermano. Seguí corriendo todo lo que pude.

Había un pequeño puesto de fruta que me bloqueaba el paso, así que me metí dentro de él y empecé a esquivar todo lo que había en él. Eso despistó un poco a los guardias.

Cuando logré escaparme de ellos, me encontraba justamente al lado del Duomo. No fue difícil encontrar la casa de la hermana de Annetta. Era una casa blanca un poco grande con grandes lazos rojos y algunas flores que cubrían parte de ella. Me pareció muy agradable. Toqué a la puerta y entré. No podía creer lo que había dentro. Pensaba que me había equivocado de sitio. Había algunos bancos en las esquinas donde había hombres y mujeres. Pero, lo que más abundaban, eran las prostitutas.

-Creo... que me he equivocado de lugar.

-No, es aquí. Dijo Annetta, que se encontraba detrás mía. Una mujer vestida con un traje rojo se acercó a mí. Parecía

que era la jefa de aquel lugar.

-Es un placer conocerte messer Ezio. Annetta me habló muy bien de ti.

-Muchas gracias por los cumplidos madonna.

-Llámame mejor Paola.

-Muchas gracias, Paola.

-Está bien. Tu familia está aquí.

-Oh, sí. Muchas gracias por acogerlos aquí Paola.

-Pareces cansado. Puedes quedarte y...

-No, muchas gracias.- dije. Tenía muy claro qué era lo que debía hacer.

-¿Por qué? ¿Adónde vas?

-A matar a Uberto Alberti.- afirmé.

-Entiendo que quieras hacerlo pero...

-¡Ezio!- gritó un hombre. Era Federico.

-¡Federico!

-¡Menos mal que te has librado! Pensaba que te habían capturado.

-Van a tener que esforzarse mucho más si quieren capturarme.

-Así me gusta hermanito.- dijo. Dos segundos después se dio cuenta de la presencia de Paola.- Oh-dijo-, ¿interrumpo algo?

-No, tranquilo. Pero necesito hablar con él ahora mismo.

-Oh, está bien. Luego nos vemos.- dijo, y se fue.

-Ezio, no puedes ir a matar a Uberto Alberti.

-¿Por qué no?

-Tú no eres un asesino Ezio.

-No importa- dije.

-Pero puedo enseñarte.

-¿Me vas a enseñar a matar?- pregunté, un poco sorprendido.

-A matar no. Sólo a sobrevivir. Sígueme.- dijo. Estaba preparado para lo que fuera con tal de asesinar al que me arrebató a mi padre y a mi hermano.

* * *

Qué tal? Bien? Mal? Comentad qué os ha parecido! El próximo cap lo tendréis el 1 de enero!

ZAAMEI cambio y corto! ;3


	7. Chapter VII: Leonardo da Vinci

Sentimos mucho no haber subido el capítulo. No disponíamos del tiempo necesario para hacerlo. Aquí os dejo el Cap VII por fin.

Por cierto, FELIZ AÑOOOOOOOO!

* * *

La seguí hasta el patio trasero el cual daba a la calle. La gente podía entrar en cualquier momento. Era un sitio un poco espacioso.

-Bueno Ezio, ¿estás preparado?

-Claro.

-Bien. Primera técnica: mezclarse con grupos de personas. Esa técnica es muy importante. Simplemente mézclate con personas para que los guardias no te vean. Sígueme. Paola salió del patio trasero y yo la seguí.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?

-Simplemente intenta que no te vean.

-Está bien...- dije. Empezamos a andar y me metí dentro de un grupo de gente. Pasé delante de unos guardias sin problema. Era fantástico. Cuando me di cuenta de que Paola iba por una calle por la cual no iba el grupo de gente en el que iba mezclado, me puse muy nervioso. No sabía qué hacer. Salí del grupo y me senté en un banco. Segundos después me puse en otro grupo que fue por el mismo camino que Paola hasta el patio. Le habíamos dado una vuelta completa. Al entrar, Paola me dijo:

-¿Cómo te ha ido?

-Creo que bien.- respondí.

-Perfecto. Ahora que sabes moverte por las calles, vamos a enseñarte a robar. Acércate a alguna de las chicas y róbale.- me susurró Y eso hice. Me acerqué a varias chicas como Paola me ordenó y les robé el dinero que llevaban encima.

Cuando terminé, Paola dijo:

-Podéis iros chicas.

-Oh, ¿ya?- dijo una.

-Es tan guapo...- dijo otra. Se me dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en la cara.

-Un momento... ¿y mi bolsa?- preguntó una.

-¿Y la mía?- dijo la que estaba a su derecha.

-No pasa nada chicas. Luego os daré lo que os han robado.-dijo Paola. Las chicas se fueron y ella se acercó a mí.

-Bien. Ahora que sabes confundirte con tus enemigos, vamos a buscarte un arma.

-Ya tengo una en mente- dije, sacando el brazal y la cuchilla-, pero... no están en unas condiciones considerables.

-Supongo que conoces a Leonardo Da Vinci, ¿no?

-Sí.- afirmé.-¿Pero en qué me va a ayudar?

-Llévale la hoja de tu padre y verás.

-Está bien.- dije. Y Paola se fue. Segundos después vino Federico.

-¡Ezio!- dijo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Paola te ha enseñado algo?

-Sí. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Esas habilidades ya las conocía yo. Fue Padre quien me las enseñó.- dijo.

-Bueno. Paola me ha dicho que le lleve la cuchilla a Leonardo Da Vinci. ¿Vienes?

-Ezio... Verás... La verdad es que... Bueno, da igual.

-De acuerdo. ¿Vas a venir entonces?

-Claro.- dijo. Empezamos a andar en dirección a la casa de

aquel pintor. Llegamos a la casa y tocamos a la puerta.

-¡Ezio Auditore!- gritó de la emoción.-¡Y Federico!- Parecía muy contento.- ¿A qué se debe esta gran visita? Por cierto. Siento mucho lo que pasó...

-Tranquilo Leonardo. Estamos bien.- dije.

-Oh, ¿y mis modales?- dijo.-Encantado de veros.- dijo, y nos dio un abrazo a cada uno.-¿En qué puedo ayudaros?

-Nos gustaría que me arreglaras una cosa.

-Claro. Venid, seguidme.- Le seguimos hasta la habitación donde trabajaba. -Oh, maldito desastre.- susurró. Lo recogió un poco y luego nos atendió.- Bueno, ¿Qué es lo que queréis que os arregle?- dijo, y saqué el brazal que contenía el papel enrollado y la cuchilla.- ¡Fascinante!-gritó. Luego puso una cara un poco rara.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunté.

-No sé Ezio. Es un arma antigua pero tiene un diseño muy avanzado. Creo que sin los planes originales no puedo hacer nada. Lo siento.- dijo. Con desánimo fui a coger el brazal, pero Leonardo me detuvo.

-¡Un momento!

-¿Qué?- dije. Leonardo sacó del brazal la cuchilla y el papel y desenrolló éste último.

-¡Sí!- gritó.

-Leonardo, sí, ¿qué?

-El contenido de esta página está cifrado. Y si me teoría es cierta...-dijo, empezando a susurrar.

-¿Pero de qué hablas?

-Tú siéntate.- me dijo.

-Pero Leonardo...

-¡Shst!- dijo. Hice lo que él me dijo. Federico y yo nos sentamos en unas sillas que no eran muy cómodas.

-¿Crees que podrá arreglarla?- me preguntó.

-No sé. Es pintor y escultor, pero no sé si podrá reparar algo tan avanzado. Después de un rato, Leonardo se acercó a mí.

-¿Ezio?- dijo. Me había quedado un poco dormido. Al igual que Federico.-Ya está terminada.

-¿El qué?- dije despertándome.

-La hoja.- eso hizo que terminara de despertarme enseguida.

-¿A ver?- dije, cuando me disponía a cogerla.

-Espera.- dijo.-Primero tendremos que cortarte el dedo anular.

-¿Cómo?

-Esta hoja tiene un mecanismo que hace que permita ponerse la hoja al que se corte el dedo anular.

-Está bien.- dije, poniendo el dedo sobre la mesa.- Pero hazlo rápido. Cuando fue a cortarme el dedo, clavó el cuchillo en la mesa.

-¡Era broma!- dijo riendo. Eso se tenía que hacer antiguamente. Ahora, se ha modificado para que se la pueda poner cualquier persona.- dijo mientras me la daba. Me coloqué el brazal en la muñeca izquierda y al levantar la mano, salió la cuchilla.

-¡Impresionante!- dije.- Oye Leonardo. ¿Crees que la podrías hacer otra a Federico?- dije.

-¡Eso!- dijo él.-¿Crees que puedes?

-Chicos, sabría que me pediríais eso. He podido diseñar otra hoja a partir de las instrucciones.- dijo mientras se la daba.

-Muchas gracias.- dijo Federico. Hizo lo mismo que yo y la cuchilla también se accionó. Tanto la suya como la mía eran igual de largas y afiladas.

-Ezio, ¿tienes más hojas como ésta?- me preguntó Leonardo.

-Lo siento- dije-, es la única.

-Bueno. Si encuentras alguna más, no dudes en traérmela. Quien sabe, quizás pueda mejorarte la hoja.

-De acuerdo.- dije. Entonces, un hombre empezó a aporrear la puerta del taller de Leonardo.

-¡Por orden de la guardia de Florencia! ¡Abrid la puerta!

* * *

Qué os ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado!

ZAAMEI cambio y corto! ;3


	8. Chapter VIII: La hoja oculta

Buenas peopleee! Aquí o dejo el capítulo VIII de esta serie. Espero que os guste!

* * *

Cap VIII

-Ezio, espera aquí.- dijo Leonardo. Éste se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió.

-¿Usted es Leonardo Da Vinci?- preguntó el guardia.

-Sí.

-Venga conmigo. Tengo que hacerle unas preguntas.

-¿Qué querrá?- me preguntó Federico.

-No sé. Pero creo que eso no va a ser nada más que un interrogatorio.- dije. Estuve muy pendiente de cada palabra que decían. Escuché lo siguiente:

-¿En qué puedo ayudarle?- dijo Leonardo.

-Hay un testigo que afirma haberle visto con Ezio Auditore. ¿Es eso cierto?

-¿Cómo? Eso es mentira.

-¡Conmigo no se haga el tonto! Sé que usted tenía una relación con su familia.

-No sé de qué me habla.

-Quizá esto le ayude.- dijo. Escuché como el guardia empujó a Leonardo al suelo y empezó a darle patadas.

-¡Ah!- gritó Leonardo.

-No pienso permitirlo.- dije.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer?- me preguntó Federico.

-Sí.- dije. Salí del taller de Leonardo y fui al patio trasero en el que estaban. Me acerqué corriendo al guardia. Accioné la hoja y acabé con él.

-Ezio... muchas gracias.- dijo mientras se levantaba.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunté.

-Sí.

-¿Qué hacemos con el cadáver?- dijo Federico mientras venía al patio.

-Cogedlo y traedlo a mi despacho.- dijo. Lo cogí y lo seguí hasta allí. Lo dejé donde él me dijo.

-Muchas gracias.

-No. Gracias a ti.- dije.- He de volver junto a Paola.

-Está bien.- dijo. Federico y yo nos fuimos directos allí.

Cuando llegamos, Paola dijo:

-Si que habéis tardado. ¿Leonardo ha podido arreglarte la hoja?

-Por supuesto.- dije mientras sacaba la cuchilla.- Y también ha podido hacerle una a Federico.

-Impresionante.- dijo Paola.

-Ya. ¿Dónde se encuentra Uberto?

-Según mis chicas estará esta noche en la última presentación de Verrocchio. En el Claustro de la Santa Cruz.

-De acuerdo.- dije.

-Cuida a nuestra madre y a nuestra hermana en nuestra ausencia.- dijo Federico.

-Lo haré.- dijo Paola.- Pero, antes...

-¿Si?- dije.

-Hay que darle un traje a Federico. Aunque sea una capucha. Para que le cueste más a la gente reconoceros.

-Es verdad- dijo. Paola se fue y minutos después vino con

un traje con una capucha blanca. No era igual que el mío pero funcionaría.

-Muchas gracias.- dijo Federico mientras que se lo ponía.

-No hay que darlas.- dijo ella sonriendo.

-Bien- dije-, tenemos que acabar con Uberto Alberti.

-Chicos, tened cuidado.- dijo Paola.- Podéis usar a mis chicas para distraer a los guardias cuando queráis.

-De acuerdo.- dije. Federico y yo salimos del burdel y fuimos directos a la exposición de Verrocchio. No podía creérmelo, íbamos a matar a Uberto. Cuando nos dirigíamos por los tejados hacia allá, un guardia nos disparó una flecha.

-¡Cuidado!- gritó Federico. Me empujó para que la flecha no me alcanzara, lo que hizo que la flecha le rozara la pierna.

-¡No!- grité. Fui corriendo hacia el guardia y salté encima suya y acabé con él usando mi hoja oculta. Cuando me acerqué a Federico, éste me dijo:

-Ezio, tienes que ir a por Uberto.

-Pero, ¿estás bien?- pregunté.

-Sí, tranquilo. Es solo una rozadura. Lo malo es que no voy a poder andar en perfectas condiciones como para ayudarte a matar a Uberto.

-Vale. Iré yo. Pero no pienso dejarte aquí.- dije. Cogí a mi hermano en brazos y lo llevé hasta una pequeña casa abandonada por la cual accedí por el balcón.

-Te dejaré aquí.- dije.- Luego vendré a por ti.

-Gracias, dijo él.

-Nos vemos.- dije. Salí por el balcón y me subí de nuevo al tejado. Miré a todos los lados para asegurarme de que no hubiera guardias que pudieran atacar a Federico. Cuando me encontraba en el tejado de una casa que se encontraba cerca de la Santa Cruz, escuché:

-¿Otra vez?- dijo alguien. Era Uberto. Estaba hablando con Lorenzo de Medici, el príncipe de Florencia.

-Te has pasado.- dijo él.

-¿Me lo dices tú, el cual se ha declarado Príncipe de Florencia?

-Yo no he hecho eso.- protestó el Príncipe.

-Claro que no...- dijo Uberto. Cuando entraron, dos guardias taparon la entrada. Salté del tejado y caí encima de un carro de paja. Cuando salí, me di cuenta de que había guardias por doquier. Me escondí dentro de un grupo de personas que se dirigía hacia donde yo iba. No había ningún grupo de las chicas de Paola que me pudiera servir para distraer a los guardias, así que dejé de lado la entrada y crucé a la izquierda. Justamente había lo que estaba buscando. Me salí del grupo de personas y compré el servicio de las chicas para que distrajeran a los guardias. Y eso hicieron. Dimos media vuelta y las chicas distrajeron a los dos guardias que escoltaban la puerta. Aproveché para entrar. Localicé a mi objetivo, pero había demasiados guardias. Me senté en un banco y esperé a la oportunidad adecuada para acabar con su vida. Cuando vi la oportunidad perfecta, me levanté del banco y fui andando hacia él. Uberto se giró.

-Tú...- dijo él. Empecé a correr y, cuando lo tenía justo en frente mía, no dudé en clavarle la hoja oculta una y otra vez. Uberto cayó al suelo.

-Deberías haberme matado antes para haber salvado a tu padre y a tu hermano.

-Sí. Y eso es lo que he hecho.- dije. Dejé su cuerpo en el suelo.- ¡Los Auditore no han muerto aún!- grité.-¡Yo estoy vivo aún!- grité. Más de una docena de guardias se acercó a mí.

-¡Acabad con él!- gritó uno. Salí corriendo. Escalé la pared para subirme al tejado y los guardias empezaron a tirarme piedras. Me subí al tejado y salí de aquel patio. Aun estando en los tejados, había guardias que me seguían. Cuando los despisté, fui corriendo al lugar donde dejé a Federico. Entré a la casa.

-¡Ezio!- dijo Federico.- ¿Has acabado con Uberto? Tu cuchilla está manchada...

-Sí. Uberto Alberti ha muerto. He acabado con él.

* * *

Qué tal? ;3 Espero que os haya gustado este cap en el que matamos a Uberto. A Ezio y a Fderico aún les queda mucho por vivir!

ZAAMEI cambio y corto ;3


	9. Chapter IX: Huída

Muy buenas chicos y chicas! Aquí tenéis el cap IX

* * *

Cap IX

-Vámonos.- dije. Ayudé a mi hermano a levantarse y salimos de aquella casa abandonada. No podíamos ir por los tejados, así que tuvimos que ir mezclados entre la multitud para que no nos cogieran. Al cabo de dos minutos llegamos a casa de Paola.

-¡Chicos!- gritó ella.- Menos mal que estáis a salvo.

-Paola, Federico está herido. Tiene una rozadura en la pierna y no puede andar.

-No pasa nada- dijo-, mis chicas os pueden ayudar.- Paola dio dos palmas y vinieron dos chicas en busca de Federico.

-Paola- dije mientras Federico se iba-, nos vamos de aquí.

-¿Y a dónde pensáis ir?

-Mi tío tiene una villa en Monteriggioni.

-Ezio, han puesto precio a tu cabeza y a la de tu hermano. Pero sobre todo a la tuya. No puedes irte. Por lo menos ahora.

-¿Y qué piensas que he de hacer?

-Haz que la gente te saque de sus cabezas.

-¿Y cómo quieres que haga eso?- dije.

-Muy fácil. Simplemente tienes que arrancar algunos carteles que tienen tu cara. O puedes sobornar a los heraldos para que hablen de otra cosa que no sea de ti. O si quieres, puedes matar a los que levantan falsos testimonios contra ti.

-Creo que tengo bastantes opciones. ¿Y no hay carteles de Federico?

-No. Por ahora. En cuanto tu hermano se gane la misma

que tú, seguro que habrá carteles suyos.

-Está bien. Voy a bajar mi "fama"- dije.

-De acuerdo. Nos vemos.- dijo. Salí y empecé a buscar carteles. Conseguí arrancar dos o tres. El problema empezó cuando tenía que buscar heraldos. No encontraba ninguno. Cuando di con uno, le di 100 florines. Para terminar, busqué a un oficial para que dejara de decir cosas de mi falsas.

/

Llegué cansado a casa de Paola.

-¿Y bien?

-Perfecto. Creo que la gente se ha calmado un poco conmigo.

-Suena bien. ¿Te vas a ir ya?

-Depende.- dije.- ¿Cómo está mi hermano?

-Está mejor. Ya puede andar. Pero no puede escalar aún.

-Es arriesgado salir entonces.- dije. Segundos después apareció Claudia.

-¡Ezio!- gritó. Me abrazó.- ¿Y Padre y Petruccio? ¿Están bien?

-Verás...- dije. No sabía cómo explicarle lo que había pasado. Al cabo de unos pocos segundos, logró imaginarse qué era lo que había pasado.

-No... No... ¡No!- gritó.

-Claudia...- dije. Ella se echó a mis brazos.- Claudia, escúchame. Tenemos que salir de aquí. Así que me haría faltas que no te derrumbes. ¿Entendido?

-Sí.- dijo ella mientras se soltaba de mí.

-¿Cuidarás de Madre en mi ausencia?

-Claro.- dijo ella, mientras se iba con mi madre. Aún podía escuchar sus sollozos.

-Paola, estamos listos. Aunque Federico se encuentre mal, no podemos quedarnos aquí. Podrían venir en cualquier momento.

-De acuerdo.- dijo.

-Muchas gracias por todo, Paola- dije, y nos dimos un abrazo. Al cabo de diez minutos, mi madre, Claudia, Federico y yo íbamos de camino a Monteriggioni. Federico y yo íbamos delante. Se me hacía raro pasar delante de los guardias sin que se me acercaran. Había guardias por todos lados. Llegamos a las grandes puertas de Florencia. Había una gran fila de estos tapando la puerta.

-¿Y ahora qué?- preguntó Federico. No quería ponerme a pelear. Nos matarían a los cuatro.

-Atento.- dije. Cogí un puñado de florines y los eché al suelo en frente de los guardias. Las personas de alrededor fueron a cogerlos y los guardias se distrajeron mirándolos. Fue el momento perfecto para salir de la ciudad. Empezamos a andar y conseguimos pasar al lado de los guardias sin que se percataran de nuestra presencia.

-¿Crees que volveremos alguna vez?- preguntó Claudia.

-No lo sé.- dije mientras dejábamos atrás nuestra ciudad natal.

-¿Recibieron un entierro digno?- dijo Claudia.

-Sí. Lo recibieron.

* * *

Y bien? Qué os ha parecido? Ahora Ezio, Federico, Claudia y María han dejado su ciudad natal. ¡Ahora deberán reunirse con su tío Mario!

ZAAMEI cambio y corto ;3


	10. Chapter X: Niebla

¡Hola a todos! Siento mucho la inactividad de esta historia... Pero bueno, ¡aquí os dejo el capítulo 10 de esta historia!

Este capítulo no tendrá tanta acción como los demás pero, igualmente, ¡espero que os guste!

* * *

CAP X

El estrecho camino se terminaba. Podíamos ver la Villa desde donde nos encontrábamos. La niebla nos nublaba un poco la vista. El cielo tenía ese característico tono grisáceo el cual apenas dejaba que los rayos del Sol iluminaran nuestro trayecto.

-Debemos estar cerca-digo al girarme hacia mi hermana y mi madre. Federico se encontraba a mi lado.

-Este lugar es un poco fúnebre- dijo mi hermana.

-Ya te acostumbrarás- dijo Federico sin mirarle a la cara mientras que miraba el cielo. El lugar no era muy acogedor, pero no teníamos otro lugar a donde ir. Tenía pensado pedirle a nuestro tío Mario que nos dejara quedarnos en un hogar hasta que todo el tema de nuestra familia se olvidara y pudiéramos buscar un lugar mejor en el que vivir como Roma.

-Continuemos- dije con tono serio. Continuamos andando por aquel camino. Al girar, vimos la Villa. Simplemente enorme. Una gran casa rodeada de una muralla con lo que parecía ser pequeñas estancias en las que podías coge carruajes e ir adonde quisieras. Pareciera que dentro hubiera una pequeña ciudad. Seguimos nuestro camino hasta que vimos una figura la cual me resultaba muy familiar…

-Vaya, vaya…

Vieri. Vieri de Pazzi.

-No esperaba encontrarte aquí, Ezio Auditore.- Su voz me resultaba irritante. En otras circunstancias le hubiera respondido con algo sarcástico pero… en las circunstancias en las que nos encontrábamos… no debía ponerme gracioso. Me quedé callado.

-Es gracioso encontrarte aquí, viejo amigo. -Escuché cómo Federico soltó un pequeño gruñido.

-¿Qué quieres, Vieri? -dije de forma seria.

-Para serte sincero, muchas cosas. Dinero, muchas chicas…- Dejé de escucharle por unos segundos. Me puse a pensar sobre qué tendría él que ver con esto. Si estaría ahí por una razón. O simplemente para incordiarme un poco más.

-Ah, y tu vida- dijo. Al escuchar eso volví a poner toda mi atención. ¿Mi vida? ¿A qué se refería? Vieri sacó una espada y varios hombres salieron de detrás suya. Todos armados. Todos con espadas, excepto nosotros. Yo solo iba armado con mi hoja oculta y apenas sabía usarla. Cuando creía que todo estaba perdido, se escuchó un estallido y un humo empezó a emerger del camino de piedra.

\- ¡Que alguien me explique qué demonios es esto! ¿Brujería? – Una voz emergió después de la palabra que dijo Vieri.

\- Brujería no, ¡habilidad! -dijo la misteriosa tenía ni idea de quién era. Entonces, del humo salieron varios hombres armados. Uno de ellos era un hombre no muy viejo, de unos cuarenta y tantos años. Casi cincuenta se podría decir. El hombre se acercó a mí y se paró a unos metros de nosotros.

\- ¡Coged esto! – nos dijo a Federico y a mí mientras lanzaba dos espadas. Cada uno cogimos una al vuelo. Federico y yo nos miramos a la cara.

-Creo que toca pelear- dijo.

-Pues vamos a ello- respondí mirando a la multitud de soldados que teníamos delante. Me giré hacia donde se encontraban mi madre y mi hermana para decirles que se escondieran. Al girarme, cada una sacó un cuchillo.

-¿Desde cuándo teníais un cuchillo?

-Paola nos los dio por si teníamos problemas. Supuso que Federico y tú iríais armados.

-Pues creo que supuso mal. Tened cuidado. -Me giré hacia delante.

-Es hora de luchar. -dijo Federico. Y nos adentramos al fuego de la batalla.

* * *

¿Qué os ha parecido? Sé que ha sido un poco flojo y que no tiene mucho que ofrecer pero, en el siguiente capítulo, ¡veremos la batalla!

ZAAMEI cambio y corto :3


	11. Intermediate chapter 1: Funeral

¡Buenas! Seguramente os estéis preguntando que qué es este capítulo. Bueno, se trata de un _Capítulo Inermedio._ En estos capítulos os narraré hechos que ocurren en la historia pero que son un poco cortos. Este será el primero. Lo que ocurre en es te capítulo es lo que pasa en el capítulo 9, donde aparece una línea /. Esa línea significa que ahí habrá un capítulo intermedio. Se podría decir que esto es un 9.5. ¡Espero que os guste!

* * *

-Capítulo intermedio 1-

 **El funeral de Giovanni y Petruccio.**

Había bajado mi notoriedad, pero aún tenía cosas que hacer antes. No podía dejar que tiraran a mi padre y mi hermano a un foso. También tenía que despedirme de Cristina. La llamé para que se reuniera cerca del lugar donde ahorcaron a mi familia conmigo. Al cabo de veinte minutos, la vi. Cuando me vio, fue a abrazarme. Acepté el abrazo.

-Muchas gracias por venir.

-De nada. ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarte?

-No puedo dejar los cadáveres de mi familia en la horca. He de darles un entierro digno.

-Por supuesto. Te sigo, Ezio. Nos dirigimos a la plaza donde ahorcaron a mi familia. Cuando llegamos, los cuerpos ya no estaban.

-¡Mierda! Los han descolgado.

-¿Y ahora qué?- preguntó Cristina.

-Aléjate un poco, voy a tener una palabras con ese guardia.- dije señalando a un guardia que se encontraba al lado de la horca. Fui corriendo hacia él y él hacia mí. Por lo que se ve, debió haberme visto señalarlo. Empezamos a pelear con los puños hasta que lo tiré al suelo.

-¿Dónde están los cuerpos?- grité.

-Se los han llevado.

-¿A dónde?

-Creo que se los llevaban para tirarlos al río.- dijo. Cuando lo oí, no me lo podía creer. ¡Los iban a tirar al río. Le hice una señal a Cristina para que se acercara y ella vino.

-Vamos.- dije. Fuimos hacia el río. Nos escondimos cuando vimos a unos guardias custodiando los cuerpos. Había unas escaleras las cuales bajabas para llegar al río.- Hay guardias.- dije.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer?- me preguntó. Saqué mi cuchilla.

-Matarlos.

-¡No! ¡No los mates! No han hecho nada.

-¡Han aceptado la orden de custodiar los cuerpos de mi padre y mi hermano!

-¡Ezio!- gritó.

-Vale.- dije.- Tú quédate aquí. Vuelvo enseguida. Empecé a escalar y a saltar las cornisas que estaban encima de los guardias. Miré a ambos lados antes de saltar a un carro de paja que había allí. Cuando salté, unos guardias se acercaron haciendo guardia. Luego se fueron. Salí del carro y, con un nudo en la garganta, cogí el cuerpo de mi hermano. Bajé las escaleras y lo puse encima de una barca. Luego subí, cogí el de mi padre e hice lo mismo. Cuando estaban los dos, le di un empujón a la barca, la cual se marchó con la dirección que le daba las pequeñas corrientes del río. Subí hacia donde dejé a Cristina. Nos fuimos a un trozo de campo.- Cristina- dije-, ¿quieres venir conmigo?

-Ezio, me encantaría. Pero... mi familia...

-Está bien.- dije. Me quité un colgante que llevaba siempre y se lo puse a ella. Pocos segundos después me besó. Ese beso parecía ser una despedida. Pero nunca lo sería para mí...

* * *

Los capítulos intermedios son un poco cortos. Pero creo que aportan bastante a la historia. ¿Qué os ha parecido? Para no dejaros con las ganas, ¡dentro de pocos días subiré el capítulo 11, el cual si es mucho más largo!

ZAAMEI cambio y corto! :3


	12. Chapter XI: Villa Auditore

¡Buenas! ¿Qué tal estáis? ¡Aquí os dejo el capítulo 11! ¡Este es más largo que todos los demás! ¡Espero que os guste!

* * *

Cap XI

Federico y yo entramos al ardor de la batalla. Los gritos de la batalla estallaban como bombas. Los que suponía que iban en nuestro bando iban vestidos con la misma ropa salvo por algunos cambios. La mayoría iba con hachas o armas pesadas. Solo unos pocos portaban espadas parecidas a las de Federico y mía. Los hombres de Vieri iban vestidos cada uno de forma diferente, pero todos de forma bastante formal. Me pude fijar en que los movimientos de los hombres de Vieri se veían un poco limitados por el tipo de ropa, lo cual estaba a nuestro favor. Vieri se encontraba a unos metros de la batalla, observándonos sin moverse. Uno de sus hombres alzó su espada para atacarme. Actué rápido y le esquivé con un giro hacia la derecha. Decidí atacarle la pierna y funcionó. El traje que me encontré en el baúl era bastante cómodo para la batalla y parecía que estaba hecho a mi medida. Vi cómo Federico peleaba con gran habilidad. Él y yo estábamos entrenados puesto que casi siempre estábamos en la calle. Esto parecía una de nuestras muchas peleas de calle. Con una diferencia, aquí había armas de por medio, lo cual hacía el momento más peligroso. Seguíamos peleando. Un golpe tras otro. Los hombres de Vieri caían como moscas. Me fijé en Claudia y mi madre. Ahí estaban, en guardia sujetando cada una un cuchillo. Noté cómo a Claudia le temblaba la mano. Uno de los enemigos me dio un golpe el cual hizo que me echara hacia atrás. Esquivé el cual él pensaba que sería el golpe de gracia y acabé con él. Mientras me dirigía hacia otro, uno de los enemigos se acercó a mi hermana y mi madre. La cara de Claudia reflejaba pánico y terror mientras el enemigo se le acercaba.

-¡Aquí acaba vuestra vida z…- No le dio tiempo a terminar la frase. Federico y yo le habíamos atacado por la espalda.

-¿Estáis bien?- les dije.

-¡Ezio cuidado!- gritó Claudia. Hizo un movimiento rápido y le clavó aquel cuchillo en el estómago al hombre que iba a atacarme por la espalda. La pelea continuaba. Parecía interminable.

-¡Acabad con ellos de una vez!- dijo una voz que se escuchó desde lejos. Supuse que era Vieri. Me fijé en aquel hombre, el que nos lanzó las espadas a mi hermano y a mí. Para la edad que tenía, peleaba perfectamente. Movimientos rápidos y directos, esquives ágiles, rápidos e increíbles. En una batalla, tenía por seguro que ese hombre nos ganaría a Federico y a mí. Cuando me di cuenta, todos los hombres de Vieri estaban en el suelo. Federico y yo nos dirigimos a él con las espadas en la mano.

-¡Retirada! ¡Retirada!- gritó. Cuando empezó a correr nos detuvimos.

-Muchas gracias por su amabilidad, señor- dijimos Federico y yo al mismo tiempo mientras que nos arrodillábamos devolviéndole las armas.

-Quedáoslas, sobrinos. Os harán falta. Creedme.- Eso de dejó un poco parado.

-¿Nos conocemos de algo?- pregunté.

-¿No me reconocéis? ¡Soy Mario!

-¡Tío Mario!- gritó Federico.

-¿Tío Mario?- dije yo. No podía creer que fuera nuestro tío Mario. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin verle. Había cambiado muchísimo. Ahora tenía el pelo más largo y retirado hacia atrás. Tío Mario nos abrazó a los dos.

-¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos vimos, sobrinos! Soy consciente de todo lo de Florencia. Lo siento muchísimo. Os sacaremos de aquí.- dijo. Al ver a Claudia y Madre se acercó a ellas.

-Claudia, María, siento mucho lo de Giovanni.- les dijo con tono triste. Luego se acercó a nosotros.

-Federico, Ezio, tranquilos. Aquí estaréis a salvo. Podéis quedaros aquí en la Villa. Esta es vuestra casa. Nunca lo olvidéis. Venid, entrad conmigo.- dijo. Nosotros le seguimos hasta entrar dentro de los muros.- Bueno, cuéntamelo todo.

El lugar mantenía el mismo aspecto fúnebre. Pero era acogedor. La gente parecía amable y para nada problemática. Había fardos de heno en varios sitios. Cuando me percaté de que tío Mario había empezado a andar, comencé a contarle todo lo ocurrido. Madre y Claudia iban detrás nuestra.

-Han ejecutado a mi padre por supuesta traición. Petruccio ha tenido el mismo destino… También vinieron a por Federico y a por mí.

-¿Sabes por qué?- dijo mientras avanzábamos. La gente nos miraba salvo algunas personas que pasaban sin percatarse de nuestra presencia. Las tiendas estaban cerradas salvo una o dos.

-Aún no tengo respuestas. Lo único que tengo es una lista de nombres de alguna persona que nos quería muertos.- Se me vino a la mente la imagen de mi padre y Petruccio.- Aún no me puedo creer que ya no estén aquí…

-Ezio, tranquilo. Descrubiremos qué pasó. Federico nos mostraba tanta pena. Obviamente la ocultaba. A cada uno nos había afectado de una forma diferente. Mi madre había dejado de hablar desde aquello. Y Claudia… Claudia era la que parecía que peor lo estaba pasando.

-Me encantaría compartir tu optimismo…

-Falta poco para llegar a casa. Espero que Monteriggioni sea de vuestro agrado, sobrino.

-Creí que era enemiga de Florencia.

-Eso por ahora. El año siguiente serán aliadas y al otro al contrario. Y así. Al final perderemos la cuenta. Yo ya ni la llevo. Gente honrada y muy trabajadora. Nuestras tiendas venden sencillos productos, pero bien manufacturados y duraderos.- dijo. Me fijé en las tiendas. Acabábamos d epasar por una herrería. Había un hombre tallando una espada. Detrás se podían ver varias armas. Martillos, espadas grandes… No sabía si podía estar preparado por si tuviera que pelear. Aunque la pelea contra los hombres de Vieri no fue tan mal como pensaba. Aunque, claro, nos ayudaron.

-También tenemos una capilla. El cura parece buena gente, aunque no soy muy creyente.- Empezamos a subir unas escaleras. Tío Mario siguió hablándome de la Villa.

-¿Sabías que Villa Auiditore tiene casa 200 años? La construyó un antepasado mío. Un tipo que guardaba muchos secretos. Puede que descubras tú algunos tú mismo.- Siguió hablando. Dejé de escucharlo por un momento por lo asombrado que estaba al ver la Villa. Era una casa grande, un poco sucia por fuera aunque bastante llamativa.

-¡Aquí estamos! Hogar, dulce hogar? ¿Qué os parece, sobrinos?

-Es impresionante.- dije.

-Ha tenido días mejores. Me gustaría reformarla, si tuviera tiempo claro. Chicos, ahora que lo habéis visto, va siendo hora de que os equipéis. Mis hombres os esperan en el mercado. Cuando volváis, empezaremos.- dijo. ¿Empezar a qué? ¿A qué se refería?

\- ¿Empezar a qué?- pregunté.

-Creí que habíais venido aquí a entrenar.

-No, tío. Hemos venido para escapar de Florencia. Nos vamos a ir lo más lejos posible.- dije. Federico me miró.

-¿Y qué pasa con vuestro padre? Él quería que terminarais su misión.

-¿Qué misión? ¡Nuestro padre era banquero!

-Ezio…- dijo Federico.

-¿Cómo? ¿Es que no te lo contó?

-No tengo ni idea de lo que me estás hablando.

-¿En qué estabas pensando, Giovanni? No sé por dónde empezar…- dijo. Federico le dijo una cosa al oído a mi tío.- Id a por equipo al mercado. Tendré tiempo para pensar.

-Pero…- dije.

-Hazme caso. Ya hablaremos más tarde. Tomad un poco de dinero- dijo mientras que nos daba una pequeña bolsa con florines dentro.-, por si os hace falta. Si necesitáis descansar. Hay una alcoba para vosotros arriba.

-De acuerdo- dije. Tío Mario se fue con Claudia y mi madre. Federico y yo no vacilamos y bajamos las escaleras hacia el herrero. Al bajarlas, le dije a Federico:

-¿Qué le has dicho a tío Mario al oído? ¿Y qué demonios está pasando aquí?- No podía contener mis ganas de saber qué estaba pasando. Cuando Federico fue a hablar, un hombre se nos acercó.

-Sois nuevos aquí, verdad?- dijo el hombre. Llevaba una ropa no muy estropeada. La gente de aquí no pasaba muchas maluras.- Se os ve un poco perdidos. ¿Os puedo ayudar en algo?

-Buscamos un herrero donde comprar armauras y armas.- dijo Federico. En verdad yo sabía dónde estaba el herrero. Lo teníamos a pocos metros. Creo que Federico también lo sabía y le preguntó al hombre solo para que yo no le preguntara nada sobre el tema.

-Sí. Lo tenéis ahí mismo.- dijo el hombre señalando detrás de nosotros.- Hay ciertas partes de Monteriggioni que están cerradas por falta de dinero. Creo que dando un poco se podrían reabrir.

-De acuerdo.- dije.- Grazie, señor.

-De nada.- dijo. Si me necesitáis para algo más, estaré por aquí.- Luego se marchó. Federico y yo continuamos nuestro camino. Decidí no preguntarle nada más y esperar a que tío Mario me lo contara todo. Al llegar al herrero, el hombre nos saludó y nos preguntó que qué queríamos comprar. Le pedimos unas grebas de cuero para cada uno. El hombre nos las dio.

-También necesitaríamos un par de hojas cortas.- dijo mi hermano.- El hombre sacó dos cuchillos finos y nos los dio.

-¿Algo más?- preguntó.

-Nada más.- dije. Le dimos el dinero correspondiente y nos fuimos hacia el médico a por medicinas. Compramos unas pocas. Volvimos a la Villa.

Por dentro era enorme. Era casi entera blanca salvo por la enorme lámpara y algunos adornos d elas paredes y pilares. Allí se encontraban mi hermana y mi madre.

-Tranquila. No nos quedaremos mucho tiempo.- dije.

-No quiero estar aquí. Quiero ir a casa.- dijo. Se me vino a la cabeza la pregunta de si podríamos volver a casa algún día. Solo me limité a asentir y a decir:

-Lo sé.

Se fueron y me acordé de que teníamos que ir a ver a nuestro tío. Pasamos por una habitación con una maqueta de toda la Villa, varios planos con una pizarra, un escritorio con una silla y varios muebles. Cruzamos un pasillo y allí, en una habitación con otra mesa (solo que más grande que la anterior) con varios libros y plumas para escribir y unas estanterías repletas de libros, se encontraba mi tío. Nervioso, me acerqué a él junto con Federico, esperando respuestas sobre las razones de por qué nos había ocurrido todo eso a nosotros. Con los nervios apoderándose de mí, hablé con él.

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¡Espero que os haya gustado! Próximamente... ¡CAP 12!

ZAAMEI cambio y corto :3


End file.
